vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Kadjem
Pre-MUSH History Kadjem was born in a hive that is known for its vicious offspring, its highly dedicated future officers, and the fact that, to date, none of its members have become Fifth Columnists. From birth, he was groomed to be a Military Officer, with training in Weaponary, Tactics, Combat, Torture, and has had training to supress his natural emotions. He was one of the first to volunteer for ground work on Earth, even after learning that he would have to wear a false skin. During the First invason he led a crack Shock Trooper Squadron in London, from Lydia's Mother Ship, that never once was beaten back by the Resistance, and only lost one member. That was on the day the Resistance deployed the Red Dust, and because a Red Dust Balloon exploded in her face. When the Red Dust was deployed, Kadjem ordered his Squadron to remain behind at the London Consulate, on a delaying action, allowing the forces inside to retreat to the Mother Ship, holding off the Resistance, until they were forced to retreat due to a lack of air remaining in their helmet breathing devices. When the Visitors re-invaded Earth, he lead the attack on Los Angeles, quickly beating back most of the Resistance, until ordered to withdraw, because of the Open City Policy. IC HIstory Kadjem was quickly promoted from Lieutenant to Captain, by Diana, because of his success, and given command of 4 Squads of Shock Troopers. His first posting was San Diego, where he over saw the General pacification of the city, quickly starting up the Human Encapsulation Process. He responded to the word of an attack on the Houston Mother Ship, by leading a wing of Skyfighters in response. His wing is credited with the take down of the lone escaping Harrier, from the attack. Next he was transferred back to the L.A. Mother Ship, where he was Diana's roving 'Fixer'. If something needed done, she would send him to ensure it got done. He guarded High Level Prisoners, brokered the deal with the Resistance and Michael Donovan that almost landed the Visitors The Starchild, and on multiple engagements, led Visitor forces against the L.A. Resistance, both with success and Failure. For his actions, he was given Command of the L.A. Security Headquarters, or the Consulate. This was to be his last posting on Earth. His job, other than over seeing the Consulate, was to get close to Juliet Parrish, and turn her. He did so, but it cost him. He got Julie to turn over the location of the Resistance Headquarters, which lead to the capture of Heather O'Leary, and the destruction of the Los Angeles Resistance. For this, he was promoted to Executive Officer of the Dallas/New Orleans Mother Ship, under Mary Krueger, and was on his way there, when his Skyfighter, sabotaged by the Fifth Column, went off course, and crashed landed north of the Dust Line. He was killed by a freshly escaped Heather O'Leary and the Resistance. OOC Information Kadjem was created, and played by the Co-Head Wiz Kadjem as the First OC Visitor Loyalist Character Information Kadjem is dead. :( Gallery Kad2.jpg Kad3.jpg Category:Visitors Category:Character Category:Dead Character Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Pilot